Twos company, Threes better
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: this is just pure smut ofr the sake of smut. Remus, Severus and Lucius. I got bored and got creative. Enjoy. Please review. I'll more sexy goodness if you do.
1. Chapter 1

Hot, sweaty and gorgeous. Lucius loved seeing his lovers that way. Both of them so tall and think yet so beautiful. Burying him inside the heat or being pounded into the mattress it didn't bother him. He looked every second he spent with them every moment and every breath.

"Won't you scream for me Sev? Let me hear you my snake." Sev refused to scream. He knew his lovers would push harder and hit that spot inside him till he came begging for release. He looked down in front of him as Remus teased his cock while Lucius still pounded into him. He was panting by this point and losing his grip on everything ready to give into the pleasure of it all. He felt Lucius inside him pushing harder and faster into him. Working him deeper if it was even possible.

He suddenly felt extremely empty as Lucius pulled out he couldn't suppress the groan of having not reached his completion. "Let's see what I can do." Remus smirked as he kissed the dark haired man full on the lips letting his tongue slip past his lips and battling for dominance. Remus quickly pulled away and walked out of view. Lucius was on his knees in front of him running the tip of his tongue around the base of the throbbing cock.

Hands appeared at his hips as he felt a hard dick belonging to Remus enter him. "Let's see if I can fix that problem of yours." he whispered into the darker haired man's ear. He started slow and picked up the pace. Severus left one arm to support his weight as Remus fucked him at the slow pace and letting the other wrap in blonde locks of hair.

Severus refused to let out anything more then a whimper. Remus took a firmer hold of the narrow hips and began thrusting into him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Lucius worked his way up Severus' chest kissing his stomach and stopping to pay attention to his nipples which had been forgotten. Lucius was rewarded with a whimper from the dark haired man. Severus couldn't hold back from it any longer and screamed Remus' name.

"Harder." Severus commanded and Remus obeyed as he pulled out entirely and thrust back in hitting the man's sweet spot full force. This action was repeated and multiple screams and groans came from the man. Lucius had buried his face in the crook of the man's neck leaving bruising love bits up and down the column of flushed skin. There was no rhythm as Remus continued to fuck him. Drawing him closer and closer to his end.

Severus threw his head back against Remus' left shoulder and wrapped his right around his neck. "Lucius get ready to drink him down. He's going to come hard." Lucius sank down to his knees again pumping his own cock while sucking hard at Severus' dick. Running his tongue along the slit and around the base of the head. Severus' fingers gripped the hair. Severus threw his head back with a scream as he spilled his hot seed into Lucius waiting mouth.

Lucius licked his lips as he came up to kiss Remus allowing Remus to taste the remnants of the darker haired man. Remus came after a few thrust forcing his cock deep into Severus' tightened channel. Lucius came in his own hand screaming in completion.

Remus pulled his softening cock from the man before him kissing the back of his head and whispering to him. "Happy anniversary Pet." Lucius smiled as he kissed Remus again. Remus pulled away and turned to Severus. "You were fantastic as always." He said in between kisses. "Lets see how you feel when your in the middle." He kissed back. "Then it gives us something to look forward to." Lucius said before lightly smacking Severus' arse.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had a habit for reading in the garden for hours on end when it was a nice day out. Even more so he would on occasion fall asleep on the grass book open and not a care in the world. "You know where he is right?" Lucius asked. "The garden of course." Severus smirked at his lover before walking out the door leaving the blonde to follow him. The werewolf was right where they thought he'd be. Under the large tree fast asleep a book open next to him and his head resting on his outstretched arm.

"You know I know your standing there." Remus smiled as he opened his eyes that could be compared to sunset. Remus rolled over onto his back placing his arms behind his head causing his button down shirt to ride up exposing the scarred flesh on his tanned stomach. Lucius licked his lips at the sight of the patch of hair running from the belly button down. Severus bit the inside of his cheek.

"Help me up." Remus extended his arm to whoever would take it. Lucius put his hand in his mate's ready to pull him to his feet only to be pulled down on top of the werewolf. "I think I rather have you here." Remus whispered before lightly nipping at the ear. Severus smirked down at the two as he watched the blonde attack the werewolf's neck with bites and kisses before moving up to kiss him on the lips and slipping his tongue past the lips and tasting the man.

Severus could feel himself growing hard in his jeans as he watched the two grope at each other. Fingers tangling in hair and moans being ripped from the two. Severus slipped his hand into his pants and began to stroke himself. He legs spread wide and his head back.

"Severus come here." Lucius moaned with a smile as he pulled away from the panting werewolf.

"What do you think would be a good punishment for our furry friend?" the blonde smirked. Severus looked both his lovers over hungrily. Hair disheveled, faces flushed and hair tousled. Severus leaned into the blonde capturing the man's lips and cupping his erection forcing a moan from the blonde. Both men had become so wrapped up in the kiss that they had left the tawny haired man out.

Remus growled and smacked the potion master's firm arse. The blonde away from the dark haired man and smirked. "There's no need to me fresh my pet you'll not be left there for long." Lucius purred in the man's ear. Lucius captured Severus mouth again and began to undress him. Severus returned the favor and undressed his lover. "Arseholes." came a soft growl. Severus smirked as he straddled the werewolf's waist and began to kiss him while his hands got to work on the shirt.

"This is taking to long and I want you both now." Lucius reached for wand and whispered a spell leaving all three naked as the day they were born and all three with weeping erections. Severus worked his way down the chest as Lucius worked his way down to the firm ass in front of him and whispered a lubricent charm forcing the man to shudder at the sudden chill.

Remus had his hands tangled in Severus hair. He was panting and moaning which egged his lovers on further. Long fingers slipped into the potion masters arse and began to trust in and out lightly poking Severus' sweet spot. The man moaned and shuddered as he was fingered. Severus tried to gain his composure to grab for his wand. "Ahhhhh." Severus gasped as Lucius stretched him further.

"Severus you're so tight. And Remus will be all the more tight once you're inside of him." Lucius whispered another lubricent charm and this time Remus gasped. Severus moved and positioned himself between scarred legs and pushed himself in. Remus gasped and moaned as Lucius thrust into Severus causing Severus to thrust into Remus.

"Harder." Severus moaned the blonde thrust into him again and Remus let out a silent scream of pleasure as Severus hit his prostate. Before long Remus found himself reaching his breaking point. He was so close but couldn't reach it. "Severus please. Please Severus." Remus moaned.

Lucius reached around and took hold of the werewolf's length and began to stroke him to his end. "Lucius." Remus cried as he came hard on Lucius hand. Severus chest and his stomach. Severus felt the pressure on his cock and emptied his seed deep inside the werewolf.

Lucius came to leaving his own hot seed inside the dark haired lover. Lucius pulled out of his over to collapse on the ground. Severus collapsed on top of Remus and rolled them so that Remus was sandwiched between them on the grass. "I should fall asleep on the grass more often." Remus smiled as he placed a kiss to both the blonde and the black haired males.

"After a nap here in the garden." Lucius told them.

A/N: review please.


End file.
